


Sight of Her Sleeves

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen, Heian Period, Historical, Nobility, Non-Linear Narrative, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Everyone wants to be emperor.





	1. Importance of Beauty

It is during this time that there is a new power. The emperor’s power truly lay in the hands on the Morimura clan, whose first son had successfully married within the imperial family. The son, Morimura no Ryôichiro Hidemasa, rose to the head of the Emperor’s Private Office. Yet, despite the surge in power for the clan, there lay branches vying for more. The Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Sarutobi were the most powerful branches within the clan, until the Uchiha infamously fell to a massacre, leaving behind two sons, one of who left the clan to become a monk, supposedly. The other son, Uchiha no Shinjiro Sasuke, was left in the care of his fellow branch families, the two fighting for the power of the heir to the Uchiha. However, while the two fought each other, it can be said that lower ranked clans took advantage to try and rise through the ranks. The Yamanaka family, with the Nara and Akimichi as close and strong allies, decided to marry into the Morimura with the birth of the Yamanaka’s first and only daughter. 

“Master Yamanaka!” A maid ran into the head of the Yamanaka clan’s study. “It’s a girl!”

Yamanaka no Inoichi walked as fast as he could towards the room where his wife was. His newborn lay in the arms of her wet nurse, his wife already dressed up to her hitoe, flushed slightly from both her husband seeing her in such a disheveled state and having given birth only an hour ago. Inoichi let out a small gasp. His child was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nothing could compare to her, not the heirloom embroidered silk robes, his wife’s lacquered black teeth, or his attendant's handwriting. 

“Her name is Ino.” He stated, not taking his eyes off his daughter. “She will do great things for this clan."


	2. First Meeting

“Who is this, Father?” Ino asked as she analyzed the girl in front of her. She was handsome, with her large forehead and long pink hair, though her eyes were too big. She was of a lower social class, evidently, from her bowed head and cheap robes. Probably her maid. She fanned herself delicately. 

“Since you recently turned five, it’s time for you to receive an attendant. I met mine when I was around your age. Same with your mother, I believe. She will help dress you and care for you.” He answered, turning and walking away to his study when finished. Ino watched him walk away, transfixed by his dignified stride, before turning to her attendant.

“What’s your name?” She asked from behind her fan. 

The girl answered, still bowing, “This little one’s name is Sakura, my lady.” 

Ino put away her fan. “Please, sit with me and help brush my hair, okay?” 

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. “Of course, my lady.”


	3. Hopeful Thinking

“My lady, are you okay?” Sakura asked Ino, who walked into her room flushed. 

Ino pulled out her fan and began to use it. “I overheard my father discussing my marriage prospects.”

Sakura felt herself shrink and cast her eyes down. “Oh.”

“I knew that I would be married, but it just felt so unreal and far off in the future. I am turning thirteen next fall. Have already had my mogi.” Ino sits down in front of Sakura and lays her head in her lap. “But, I still can’t help but love you.”

Sakura gently strokes her head. “My love, we shall always stay together. We may never be united in marriage, though our love is strong enough to never need that.”

“I-” She pauses, “I don’t want to be with anyone but you, though.” 

Sakura leans down and kisses her hair, running her fingers through her long locks. “All will be fine as long as you and I are together. Your father will not separate us.”

Ino goes to protest but stops and closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Sakura is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mogi is a coming age of ceremony for girls in the Heian Period. I'll go more into it for later chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Important historical info about the Heian Period!  
> Men often had numerous names. For example, Shinjiro (meaning new second son) is simply Sasuke’s name relating to his birth order (called zokumyô) and is used by his close friends and family. Sasuke is his formal adult name. While it would make more sense to use Sasuke for his zokumyô, historically, it wouldn’t be even close to accurate, due to -suke only becoming popular centuries later.  
> Penmanship was very important in the Heian Period, and people actually based opinions off of you based on your handwriting. It was crucial for anyone to get anywhere to have good handwriting.  
> Black teeth were seen as a sign of beauty, due to the contrast with a woman’s white skin.  
> Hitoe is the first robe visible for junihitoe. Inoichi’s wife is embarrassed because she was seen partially dressed. 
> 
> I am happy to provide and cite my sources for this info! Please feel free to point out any historical mistakes as well.


End file.
